Falling In Love
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Tsukuyomi always saw herself as loyal. There was only Setsuna-sempai for her, with her big, big, sharp sword. And then suddenly there was Negi-kun. Dear, dear Negi-kun. Maybe they'd have a threesome. And sparkles and hearts in the air. Love for the crazy.


A/N: Spoilers for chapter 293, and AU for that chapter. Or not. It depends. This is the only warning you get.

I dutifully acknowledge I am no** Immi**-sama. But hey, when's that ever stopped me? Besides, I've got a good track record writing Negima lesbians. Just check out other stories…

...

Falling in Love

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Negima belongsto Ken Akamatsu. I would dearly like to have Tsukuymoi however, so I can keep her in a cage and whip her into a proper loli…

...

Tsukuyomi wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love.

It was like those stupid love songs some of Fate-han's idiotic hangers-on liked listening to, or those insipid western anime they'd made her watch when she was young, about how you someone you've always taken for granted could suddenly do something to make them stand out. And suddenly it's sparkles and bubbles and glitter and those weird hearts in the air. Tsukuyomi hated those hearts. They looked nothing like the real thing.

Tsukuyomi always saw herself as loyal. There was only Setsuna-sempai for her, with her big, big, _sharp_ sword. It wasn't that their eyes met across a crowded room and slow, stupid music began playing as everyone else became so much scenery pron. That was silly, and quite frankly with no basis at all in any sort of reason. No, her devotion was one built on several days of training and admiration from afar. She would cheerfully dismember anyone who claimed this just meant she was some kind of dere-dere moe-moe girl. Well, truth be told, she'd cheerfully dismember anyone, but she'd be quicker about it with such a person.

And then Setsuna-san had gone, and all she'd have of the other girl were stolen memories and a feather she'd once picked up when sempai had been shedding, and after a while she'd even lost the feather. Her longing for the girl had lingered for a year, and then two, before finally being wistfully buried under the daily tedium of contracts and the bloody conclusions thereof. She'd occasionally pull it out during boring moments, during fittings for her increasingly frilly clothes, but time dulled edges of remembrance, and each recollection was just a little bit more gray.

And then there'd been that contract with Amagasaki Chigusa. It had seemed like just another contract, a tad more treasonous than most, but she'd never really cared about such things as politics and who exactly paid her fees. And there she was, back into her life. Setsuna-sempai. Beautiful, beautiful Setsuna-sempai. She been quite rattled by the meeting, acting like some air-headed bimbo out of a silly story, losing her glasses her head whirling. Yet perhaps she now had a better understanding of such silly stories. Certainly she'd worn her most beautiful yet demure dress to the next contact to ensure Setsuna-sempai's eyes were on her, to impress her. She'd polished her sword, rubbing a cloth up and down its long shaft until Amagasaki had made _quite_ indelicate comments at her, wiped her glasses and made sure they stayed on. She'd primped up and arrived in style.

Oh, those interfering harridans! Getting between her and Setsuna-sempai's proper reunion after years apart! It was _their_ fault sempai hadn't paid proper attention to her! And her appalling performance! To think she'd unleashed mere shikigami! Oh, the shame of it! _What_ must sempai think of her!

She'd tried to salvage the situation, but it seemed everywhere she turned, sempai was already gone, and the despair of it made her ill. She'd volunteered to _step aside_ rather than continue killing, she'd been so confused, and had descended into a cycle of recrimination self-pity no amount of blood seemed to fix.

In the end, it was Fate-han who came to her rescue.

He'd sought her out, after he'd escaped from the Kanto Magic Association. They'd talked where he'd caught up to her, and he'd been nice enough to her during their contract that he let him have his say before she decided to do anything. He'd pulled her a chair, and true loli goth she was she'd gone along with the mannerism, the two of them chatting at a table in the midst of a bar she'd just made a very pretty shade of red in her misery.

It was their dark secret exactly what was said that night that led to her going with him.

It became an even darker secret when she realized she'd basically become one of his charity cases.

And then coincidence came into pal once more, and there was Setsuna-sempai before her again, in all her angelic glory, wearing _such_ a fetching meido outfit it completely broke Tsukuyomi's Maid Switch and made her long to tear it lovingly of her sempai, which she later would at the first opportunity. For that, and for others, so many others, not matter how painful the longing to touch became, for that gift, she followed Fate-han.

Fate-han, who wasn't so bad himself. Fate-han, who was strong and could probably tear her to bits. Fate-han, who…

She did not like Fate-han. At least, not like she liked sempai. Sempai was a divine gift from the heaven's to be used as any divine gift to man: to be taken and used and held and prodded and soiled and broken and bled, bled, bled. Fate-han was a statue, as hard and stony as the little rocks he liked to leave behind. Cold, and beautiful, hard and brittle around the edges, especially if you managed to bang him up to soften him. And he bled dust, dull, boring dust, and where was the fun in that?

Besides, Fate-han had his Negi-kun, and Tsukuyomi could appreciate the symmetry, even if she couldn't understand his tastes. Still, it was so nice to get him to admit it. all this moping and angsting and denial as he stood in his Transparent Closet was so weepy and stupid, like some stupid soap opera. So she'd been very smug when she'd agreed to take his message to Negi-kun and not break him too badly for Fate-han to play with.

But then…

But then…

But then…

Tsukuyomi always saw herself as loyal. She was loyal to Setsuna-sempai, who had an even bigger, sharper sword now, even though she'd been doing things with the old contract of an Oujo-sama whore she had to protect, because Tsukuyomi had heard you were supposed to be loyal and true, and as much as it sounded like insipidity from those western anime she'd done so, for her Setsuna sempai, who had the cutest little breasts and pale skin and the best lap to wiggle on. She was loyal to Fate-han and will be fore as long as she felt like it, though that seemed like it would be a long while. She _was_ loyal.

But…

But then she'd met Negi-kun's eyes from across the battlefield, and the music of his lightning and dance had began to play it's percussion along her soft, soft body. She fell into the stony, Fate-han-like cradle of one of the floating stones of Ostia, and bought herself to her knees in time to see him before her glowing like… like…

_Like a divine gift, lightning from the heavens_.

To be taken, oh so forcefully taken…

To be used, used again and again, used until he screamed…

To be held like the broken doll he would be…

To be prodded, again and again, and make such pretty fountains and colors…

To be broken…

To be bled…

Tsukuyomi found herself licking her lips. Their eyes met again, and everything became so much scenery pron around them as, for the first time in her life, Tsukuyomi fell in love at first sight, at the first boy she'd _truly_ looked at.

"Ah…"

_I'm sorry, Fate-han. It looks like I'll have to steal him from you after all. _

The only things to make this perfect was for Setsuna-sempai to come and play as well. Maybe they'd have a threesome.

And there'd be sparkles and bubbles and glitter and those hearts in the air. Tsukuyomi will make sure they're real ones…

...

**- END...**

...

A/N: …though she'd probably kill me.

This is, hands done, the creepiest thing I've written to date. Is it wrong I want to write more of it?

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
